<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Weeks by sanso161939</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386896">Two Weeks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanso161939/pseuds/sanso161939'>sanso161939</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>kinjo sukai - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanso161939/pseuds/sanso161939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>接受不了金城碧海/你的话现在就关掉关掉关掉谢谢。</p><p>注意：骑乘，口交，内射，dirty talk，小玩具play内容均涉及，请及时避雷。</p><p>全是乱写的完全不知道自己在写什么，可以骂我可以骂我可以骂我，但是麻烦不要上升爱豆本人谢谢。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kinjo Sukai/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Weeks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>接受不了金城碧海/你的话现在就关掉关掉关掉谢谢。</p><p>注意：骑乘，口交，内射，dirty talk，小玩具play内容均涉及，请及时避雷。</p><p>全是乱写的完全不知道自己在写什么，可以骂我可以骂我可以骂我，但是麻烦不要上升爱豆本人谢谢。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>诶诶诶现在是怎么回事啊，都还没有过九点，怎么已经回到公寓楼下了，而且怎么就站在楼下不进去，难道今天送我回家后就要回去了吗，都不打算来我家吗，骗人的吧。你想着。</p><p> </p><p>晚上和碧海吃完晚餐，他牵着你的手一路散步回到了你家楼下，然而他却在花坛边停下了脚步，此时你心里一堆疑问，摸不透接下来的发展。</p><p> </p><p>“今天的晚餐你觉得怎么样？”碧海站在你对面问道。</p><p> </p><p>因为有飞行任务所以已经两周没有见面了，好不容易打扮得这么好看出来约会，还特地用了上次碧海送给自己的香水，可是他居然什么都没注意到，明明头发也在上礼拜又染浅了点，现在是浅茶色。虽说这次见面又送了好闻的香水，但是重要的不是礼物啊…</p><p> </p><p>你左手提着装着香水的礼品袋，右手被对面的人牵在手里，脑子里满是心事所以根本没有听清碧海在问什么。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我是说，晚餐，你觉得怎么样？那家店不错吧。”他捏了捏你的手心。</p><p> </p><p>“那个…嗯，非常好吃，谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的吗？太好了。”他露出了像小孩子一样的笑容，松了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>要不还是直接说出来好了，果然你还是很在意之前的问题。</p><p> </p><p>“碧海！”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？怎么了？”站在对面的人正捋着你耳边的头发别到耳后。</p><p> </p><p>“今天…不来我家吗？”果然一口气问出来就好多了，你低下头深吐了一口气的同时也漏看了面前这人脸上一点闪而过的得意小表情。</p><p> </p><p>“刚刚吃饭的时候就看你好像很累的样子，工作是不是太辛苦了，今晚可以打扰吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然可以！快上来啦。”说着你就直接拉着碧海的手进了大厅，上了电梯。</p><p> </p><p>一进家门，你立马踢下鞋子一路小跑进去了。</p><p> </p><p>“碧海我先去洗手，你随便坐吧，一会儿切苹果给你吃。”碧海在后面轻轻说了一句“打扰了”然后从鞋柜里拿出了平时过来一直穿的那双拖鞋，弯下腰把你和他的鞋子都摆正在了玄关才走进来。</p><p> </p><p>他直接从你后面抱了上来。</p><p> </p><p>“这段时间每次回到家还是要好好洗手才行。袖子也要好好卷起来，不要弄湿了。”突然身后人温热的气息吹在了你的脖颈处。碧海帮你把左手袖口的两颗扣子解下，然后仔仔细细把袖子一折一折地卷起来到小臂那里。</p><p> </p><p>你抬头可以从镜子里看到碧海微微低下头，目光越过你的肩膀正在认真地帮你整理着衣袖。传入耳朵的是他一贯低沉的声音，今天听起来莫名有些沙哑，因为此刻离得特别近的缘故，你微微一颤，心想这个声音也太好听了吧。</p><p> </p><p>“碧海机长平时在机舱里广播的时候难道也是用这么性感的声音吗？”你认真地发问打算逗一逗他。</p><p> </p><p>左手的袖口挽好了，碧海又换到了右手。</p><p> </p><p>“这个嘛…good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking…就像这样吧。”说完他得意地笑了一声。</p><p> </p><p>你没有想到他会直接就这么说了出来，虽然之前有过搭乘他执飞的航班的经历，在机舱里有听过，但是直接从广播里听出来的声音果然还是和此时此刻直接凑在你耳边说话的声音完全不一样。</p><p> </p><p>见你没有说话他又开口道：“不过，好像确实听空乘们说过呢，机长广播的时候会有乘客窃窃私语说机长的声音好好听哦，真想见见本人是不是也很帅气。”说完他又咧开了嘴角。</p><p> </p><p>你从镜子里望着他的脸，可以看到左边露出的犬齿。你的左手肘往后一抬想要给这个过分得意的人一个肘击，没想到他居然反应快到已经把你的两条手臂都夹在自己腋下，整个人呈现一个环住你的姿势，让你动弹不得。</p><p> </p><p>本想给他点颜色看看的居然被他压制了，你有点郁闷，但是现在这样的姿势更加让人心跳加速。</p><p> </p><p>“这样我怎么洗手啦，不要抱这么紧…”你不敢再看镜子里人的脸，低下头让自己注意力都集中在被挽着袖子的右手臂上。</p><p> </p><p>“还有…我吃醋了…”你的声音明明越说越轻但是身后人听得清清楚楚。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，你不知道吗，我就是喜欢让女朋友吃醋的类型。”说完还笑着在你耳边轻轻吹了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>不用想也知道，你现在一定是满脸通红。</p><p> </p><p>一会儿要你好看，你在心里默默想着。</p><p> </p><p>“好了好了，不开玩笑了，快点好好洗手手吧。”两只袖口都帮你挽好后，碧海摘下了他右手上的两枚戒指，小心翼翼地放在洗脸台上。</p><p> </p><p>“挤上洗手液，像这样，然后这样…要洗够20秒…”</p><p> </p><p>镜子里，身后人又换上了一张poker face，用流水润湿了你们的双手，然后在掌心挤上洗手液，他的大手叠在你的手上帮你清洗着手背和指缝，还挠了挠你的手心，痒痒的。你微微偏过头，可以看到他高挺的鼻梁和上睫毛，连洗个手都这么一脸认真的样子，真好看，你看的入迷。他突然从手上收回目光和你对视，然后挑了下眉毛似乎轻轻地从鼻子里发出了“嗯？”的一声。</p><p> </p><p>太犯规了太犯规了，你赶忙移开视线，继续盯回到流水上。</p><p> </p><p>你切好苹果回到房间时，碧海正坐在床沿上翻看着你留在床头柜上的小说。见你进来了，他把书倒扣回桌面上，向你张开双臂，似是要你坐到他身上：“过来让我看下这两周胖了没。”</p><p> </p><p>“才不要。”你往他嘴里塞了一块苹果，然后把盘子放到边桌上，拿起床上的抱枕就着边桌坐在了地毯上，后背靠着碧海的双腿。</p><p> </p><p>你安静地吃着苹果，碧海又开始翻看起了那本小说。</p><p> </p><p>“碧海，现在要不要做点什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“…嗯？做什么，随便，要不找部电影看看吧，或者继续让我看会书也行，这本，还挺好看的。”你回过头去看他，这人居然头也不抬地继续看着小说。</p><p> </p><p>你抿起了嘴唇，有点生气地嚼着苹果，下巴埋在手中的抱枕里。</p><p> </p><p>一盘苹果都吃完了，整整五分钟，你们之间都没有说一句话。</p><p> </p><p>金城碧海这人在天上飞了两个礼拜不会变成性冷淡了吧。</p><p> </p><p>不会是还没倒好时差吧，你心里想着。</p><p> </p><p>今天没注意到我的头发，没注意到我的香水，没提出要上来我家，只问了晚餐好不好吃，刚刚洗手的时候还若无其事地开玩笑，你在心里默默数了数今晚发生的事，怒气值逐渐增加，啊啊啊啊气死了，你整张脸都埋到了抱枕里。</p><p> </p><p>你把抱枕扔在了一边，突然回过头去直接摸上了他的皮带。碧海见状愣了一下，书从手中滑了下去了。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，忘记第几页了…”</p><p> </p><p>什么嘛，都这样了，还在想着书。</p><p> </p><p>你心急地解开他的皮带，拉下拉链，把黑色的底裤一把拉下，阴茎露了出来，贴着他的下腹。</p><p> </p><p>你低下头亲了亲囊袋，手指缠绕上柱身上下轻轻摩擦着，然后伸出舌尖从底端一路舔到顶端，最后小口含住了龟头，刚吃完苹果微凉的唇瓣贴着粉色的龟头。你听到头顶上面传来了一声抽气的声音，碧海还没有硬起来，显然被你这突出如来的举动弄得措手不及。你慢慢地往下含，试图吞进更多的部分，但是每次吞进一小点又很快吐出来，舌头着迷般地在顶端画着圈，时不时扫过顶上的小缝。碧海的性器被你撩拨得很快硬挺了起来，你开始让这根正在慢慢涨大的肉棒在你口中一进一出。舌头也不忘上下舔过柱身上的跳动的血管，你的口腔里开始分泌出更多口水，一边舔弄一边发出咕咚咕咚的声音。顶端渗出的液体，随着你退出来的动作扯起银丝。你用舌头扫过龟头下沿的冠状沟，然后用力吮吸了一口流出来的前液，仿佛在享用一根美味的棒棒糖，你特意弄出很大的水声，想看看上面的人什么反应。果不其然碧海爽得连续低吟然后右手不自觉地放到了你的头后，微微抚摸着你的头发，随意地撩起几根在手指间把玩，你上礼拜新染的浅茶色。你又一口含住，这次一下吞进了半根，下面没有照顾的部分也用手指轻轻捏住上下撸动。碧海的左手抚上了你的脸颊，手指勾过下巴，然后在脸颊上轻轻捏了一把。</p><p> </p><p>“果然还是觉得是不是胖了点，都变得肉肉的了。”</p><p> </p><p>你抬眼看他，只见刚才还爽得仿佛把持不住的人现在挤着眉毛，目光扫在你的脸颊上。听到他这么说，你坏心眼地把整根肉棒含到最深，随之而来的是反射性的吞咽动作。</p><p> </p><p>“啊…”碧海仰头叫了出来，右手也不自觉地把你的脑袋更加压向自己的下半身。碧海喘着气低下头来，看向你的眼里透露着一丝惊讶，仿佛在说你今天怎么这么大胆露骨。</p><p> </p><p>你们四目相对，你满眼得意，就好像自己扳回了一盘。</p><p> </p><p>你左手玩弄着他的囊袋又含了几口，最后他把精液都射在了你嘴里。碧海的左手大拇指从你的嘴角伸了进去，似是要你吐出来，你立马含住了那根手指，然后当着他的面一滴都不剩的全都咽了下去。你像刚才舔过阴茎顶端一样，舌尖绕着圈舔着碧海的大拇指，他抽出被弄湿的手指，顺带拉出了一根银丝。你好像还不满足的样子，凑上他的手指又嘬了嘬，然后轻轻咬了一口。</p><p> </p><p>碧海把大拇指蹭过你的脸颊，擦去留在你嘴角的一点他的精液，然后两只手向后撑在床上，仰头盯着天花板，似乎还在回味着刚才射精的快感。本来跪在床边的你抬腿压上了他的大腿，推了一把碧海的胸口把他推倒在床上，你顺势爬了上来，还踢掉了自己的底裤。</p><p> </p><p>幸好今天穿的是短裙，很方便动作，你心里想着。</p><p> </p><p>你从他的大腿一路摸到腹部，再摸到胸口，俯下身隔着t恤把他的乳尖含在嘴里。你可以感觉到t恤渐渐被你的口水濡湿，渗透到他胸前的小颗粒上。然后你换了一侧，同样也是轻轻地含在嘴里用口水打湿，甚至还吸了吸。被冷落的那一边则用手指揉了揉。你一路向上亲，把t恤的领子拉下一点来，不放过他胸口那颗痣，你一边专心地舔着一边脑子里都是他有时候穿着领口比较低的衣服，这颗小小的痣若隐若现的样子。你又向上啃咬着碧海的锁骨，怀念起把脸埋在他颈窝里的感觉。从锁骨到脖子再到下巴，你一路吻得都很细致。碧海也把自己的裤子踢掉了，他调整了下姿势躺到了床中央。似乎看得出你今天格外主动，所以他现在右手枕在头下一副顺从得任你摆布的样子。</p><p> </p><p>但是你却感觉到他面无表情的脸上，一双细长的眼睛像是发现了猎物一样盯着你。光是被他看着你就感觉身下流出了水变得更加润湿，你移开了目光直接坐上了他的胯部。没有直接插入，而是把阴茎放在早已湿透的两片花瓣间磨蹭。你一前一后地摆动着腰肢，臀瓣贴着身下人的大腿，感觉到一点凉凉的，而你已经浑身发热。你微微低下头掀起裙摆就可以看到红色的肉棒被你衔在身下，露在外面的半根随着你的摆动一晃一晃的，柱身不断在你的阴蒂上摩擦着。你向下伸手握住那半截，大拇指的指腹摩擦过顶端的裂缝。碧海又发出了一声爽得不行的低哼。你知道他最受不了这样。你可以感觉到抓着阴茎的手上满是不知道是前液还是自己的爱液的液体。</p><p> </p><p>虽然你今天想要主动一点，但是这个姿势还是很累人，渐渐地你放慢了速度，碧海的阴茎顶端也冒出了更多透明的液体，弄得你满手都是。像是知道你的体力有限一样，他也开始上下抬着自己的腰。你两手撑在他的腹部，感受着他线条分明的肌肉，手感特别好，每抬一下他充血的阴茎都撞在你阴蒂上，想要他插进来的欲望直冲你的大脑，你想要立刻把这根东西吃进去，让他肆无忌惮地抽插，冲撞。</p><p> </p><p>碧海伸出手抓着你的大腿想要把你拉得更近。不行，这样下去又要被他牵着走了，你心里想着，然后转了个身。</p><p> </p><p>还是保持两腿叉开的鸭子坐，你坐在了碧海的两条大长腿上，臀瓣此时紧紧贴着他的下腹，耻毛蹭得你痒痒的，碧海的性器依旧牢牢地被你含在两片花瓣中间。你调整了下姿势，继续开始前后磨蹭。因为碍事的短裙还没脱掉，所以碧海把你的裙摆卷起来塞在腰上，左手摸上了你的臀瓣捏了捏。你时不时回过头向下看，从这个角度看去，粉色的龟头现在正随着你摆动腰肢的频率在股缝间一进一出。身下的粘腻，啧啧的水声，还有皮肤接触的声音，都显得格外色情。碧海摸着你的臀瓣一路向上抓住了你的腰，手指卡在胯骨处隔着裙子的布料来回摩挲着。</p><p> </p><p>他此时此刻特别想一把拉过你压在身下，扒掉那些碍事的衬衫和短裙，直接操进你下面淌着水的小嘴里，把你操得舒服到两条腿缠住自己的腰，你一边吸着他的阴茎不放一边抱着他一遍遍叫他的名字，就像上次在洗脸台上那样。但是今天的你与往日很不一样，他还是忍住了这种想法。</p><p> </p><p>你感觉到身后人从床上撑了起来，他把你的两条腿收进自己两腿间，让你呈现出像坐位体前屈一样的姿势，两条大长腿紧紧夹住你的大腿外侧，似有似无地蹭了蹭。他刚刚已经把t恤也脱了，贴上了你的后背，隔着一层衬衫你都能感受到他热情的胸膛。碧海的一只手环到你身前揽住了你的肩膀，右手从衬衫下摆伸进去，从你的小腹一路摸到内衣下沿，扯了扯上面的蕾丝花边。现在的你仿佛是主动跌进他怀里的猎物一般，已经逃不掉了。突然他把你轻轻向上一抬，你可以感觉到龟头挤进花瓣间的小洞里，再坐下来的时候粗大的阴茎一插到底。突如其来的这一下让你不由自主地叫了出声。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，怎么突然…”</p><p> </p><p>“衬衫，脱掉吧，嗯？”他没有理会你的发问，蛊惑般的声音钻进你的耳朵。碧海含住你的耳垂，然后沿着耳廓一路舔吻上去。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，嗯…好，脱…掉。”阴茎埋在你穴里的胀胀的感觉让你舒服得只能发出呻吟。</p><p> </p><p>他的双手开始从领口一颗一颗地帮你解开扣子，他动作得很慢，每解开一颗，下身就抽出来然后又狠狠撞进去。</p><p> </p><p>一共有七颗扣子。</p><p> </p><p>这样慢速的节奏快把你逼疯了，阴茎擦过内壁，每次你想把它含得更深点的时候，碧海却又退出去，下一秒又毫不顾忌地插进来。</p><p> </p><p>终于解开了所有的扣子，碧海帮你脱下了衬衫，内衣也被他从背后松开搭扣脱下丢在了一边。这时候你可以感受到他胸前的两点贴在你光洁的后背上，饱含色情的意味。你脑子里乱七八糟地想到刚刚是怎么隔着衣服舔硬这两颗小小的红粒。</p><p> </p><p>保持着这样的姿势，你含着碧海阴茎的下身不满意地晃了晃，要他知道你已经受不了了。他不急不慢地从背后一手捏着你的胸，食指擦过那一粒，夹在食指和中指中间，另一只手游走在你的脸颊到下巴，手指还时不时把你的下巴勾得离他更近，像要和你接吻似的，你主动凑上去，但是最终也只有开口说话的火热气息打在你侧脸上。</p><p> </p><p>“你今天好主动，我好喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>“唔…哪有…别，别说了。”</p><p> </p><p>“想我吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“想你…嗯，特别想…”</p><p> </p><p>“两周没见就变得这么主动，那下次我申请延长工作时间好了。”</p><p> </p><p>“すかい…快点…”</p><p> </p><p>“要是三周见不到的话，你会不会更主动，我好期待。”</p><p> </p><p>他无视你的催促，自顾自地说着。你听着这些臊人的话脸上浮出红晕，你转过头，揽过他的后脑勺和他接吻，想要堵住他的嘴。舌头交缠发出水声，他的舌头侵入你的口腔舔过你的上颚，你浑身抖了一下，只能发出“嗯，嗯“的呻吟。</p><p> </p><p>这样的姿势你们以前从没试过，只有过面对面的乘骑。但是新姿势仿佛能插得更深，让你感觉到从未有过的新鲜感。以前面对面的时候碧海喜欢埋在你的胸口，他的大手捏着你的乳房落下一个又一个的吻，舌头在乳晕和乳尖上又舔又吸，仿佛想要吸出些什么来。而此时碧海正一边和你接吻，一边手指一根一根地划过你的肋骨，故意做得慢条斯理。</p><p> </p><p>他放开了你的嘴唇，你眯着眼睛看着他还想要更多。他把手指代替自己的舌头伸进你的嘴里夹着你的舌头，你的口水弄得他的两根手指都湿答答的。</p><p> </p><p>“其实我都发现了哦。”</p><p> </p><p>“头发染浅了。”</p><p> </p><p>“很衬你。”</p><p> </p><p>“还有今天喷的香水，是我上次送给你的。”</p><p> </p><p>“刚刚说你胖了是开玩笑的。”</p><p> </p><p>“但是你的脸真的好好捏，软软的。”</p><p> </p><p>他故意看着你被他的手指玩弄得喘不过气的样子说道。一边说还一边把鼻子埋进你的颈侧里深深吸了一口气，离开时仿佛还不够似的舔了舔你汗涔涔的脖子。</p><p> </p><p>“果然很适合你。”</p><p> </p><p>“下次，用用看我今天送给你的那瓶吧。”</p><p> </p><p>语毕，他终于加快了抽插的速度，拱得你的身体不由自主地向前倾。为了进得更深，你也配合着他的速度，向后送着自己的腰，让你们的连接处贴得更加紧密。</p><p> </p><p>原来他都注意到了，那一句话也不说，让我一个人生闷气，还要我自己投怀送抱，都是故意的，碧海坏死了，你心里想着。</p><p> </p><p>本来还在生着碧海的气，但是现在你的大脑还是更多的被身下传来的一阵一阵的快感所占据。</p><p> </p><p>你的左手不自觉地摸上了他的手，和他十指相扣。</p><p> </p><p>“对了，你猜我刚刚在抽屉里发现了什么。”</p><p> </p><p>碧海夹着你的两条腿正在做最后的冲刺，你连续地小声呻吟着，话都说不完整，一波一波地感受着快到把你送上绝顶的快感，脑子里一片空白，完全无法思考碧海说出的话，真不知道这个人怎么还能分神问问题。</p><p> </p><p>“啊…什，什么…嗯，嗯…すかい，再快点，要，要到了。”</p><p> </p><p>你催促着他，满脑子只剩下要和他一起高潮。身后的人摸索着什么，把一个粉红色的小东西举到了你面前——是你前不久刚买的kisstoy。</p><p> </p><p>一瞬间你仿佛清醒了，被人窥探到秘密的羞耻感一下子就漫上了胸腔。惊讶于身后人是什么时候发现了，刚刚完全没有感觉出异样，你下面的小穴也为此突然之间收缩了，把碧海的阴茎咬得更紧。因为你突然的一夹他失声叫了出来。又抽插了几下，你和他一起迎来了高潮。</p><p> </p><p>你感受着他贴着你的胸口在一起一伏。他又埋进了你的脖颈里大口喘息着。而你则双手捂着脸，一边沉浸在高潮的余韵里一边还没有从羞耻感里摆脱出来。</p><p> </p><p>见到你的样子，碧海笑了：“明明刚刚夹我夹得好紧，现在却害羞了吗。好可爱哦。”</p><p> </p><p>你的手肘像后抬了抬，仿佛在让他闭嘴。</p><p> </p><p>他的双手拥住你的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>“做给我看嘛，好不好。”</p><p> </p><p>他把你的脸掰向他，从指缝里你可以看到他现在撇着嘴，一脸无辜地样子，好像是撒娇的语气，可是说出口的却是什么虎狼之词。</p><p> </p><p>啊啊啊真的是！这个人！你心里想着。</p><p> </p><p>丝毫没有防备他一把把你放倒在床上，突如其来的姿势变换让你呼吸都紧张了。回过神来时，你从床上撑起了胳膊，又对上了他那双仿佛瞄准猎物一样的细长双眼。</p><p> </p><p>“做给我看。”</p><p> </p><p>他又重复了一遍这四个字，这一次不带任何感情。</p><p> </p><p>此时的他，跪在你敞开的双腿之间，你右腿的腿弯挂在他的左手上，他的手掌轻轻地来回刮过你大腿内侧。突然就这样暴露在了空气中，也因为被碧海盯着全都看去，你的花穴刺激得抖了一下，可以看到他刚刚射进去的乳白色液体在汨汨地流下。</p><p> </p><p>与其说是被他的气场威慑住了不如说你还是被他盯着你的目光给引诱了，你的世界里只剩下碧海一张一合的两片唇瓣，听不到其他任何声音，碧海低沉又性感的声音在你的脑内盘旋着。</p><p> </p><p>“做给我看。”</p><p> </p><p>做，给，我，看。</p><p> </p><p>这四个字仿佛对你施了魔法，让你违抗不了。</p><p> </p><p>你的手不受自己大脑控制一样拿过碧海手中的小玩具往自己下身送去。就在它和阴蒂相触的那一秒，你娇喘一声，高潮才刚过去不久，现在又开始刺激敏感部位，虽然只是第一档位，也太让你太受不了了。</p><p> </p><p>碧海的右手捏住你的左手腕，不让你移开，他的指腹摩挲着你手腕处那块凸起的骨头。他捏着你的力道不大，没有弄疼你，但是你却完全移不开手。你盯着他修长的手指，终于分了一点神，想着他在驾驶飞机的时候也是这只骨节分明的手握着操纵杆拉升和下压，也是这只手滑过头顶的各种按钮。碧海把头埋在你身下，一边亲一边舔过你大腿内侧的嫩肉，留下了一道道水渍。他的犬齿轻轻咬着你的皮肤，把你从遐想中拉了回来，你以为下一秒他的犬齿就要扎进你的大腿贪婪地吸光你的血。</p><p> </p><p>碧海抓着你的那只手又轻轻点了两下你手中的小玩具，加到了第三档。你现在两条小腿都因为阴蒂被吮吸着不放的快感在轻轻抽搐。碧海抬起头和你对视，他可以看到你鼻尖都染上了粉色，两眼噙满了泪水仿佛下一秒就要夺眶而出。他的右手离开了你的手腕，伸到你身下用食指和中指将两瓣阴唇分开，然后来回上下摩擦，时不时用大拇指摸过中间的小洞，但是又不插进去。</p><p> </p><p>你微微抬起头注意力都集中在他在你身下点火的手指上，回想起以前有一次在他的阴茎操进来之前，他的手指先挤了进来，光靠他手指的抽插也能弄出水声。你真的很喜欢他白皙修长的手指，指甲修剪得长度正合适，十只指甲盖都透着淡粉色。平时他在你面前捏着叉子，握着水杯，玩着手机的时候你都忍不住多看两眼他漂亮的手指。</p><p> </p><p>突然碧海开口问你平时自己做的时候都在想些什么，你回过神，咬着下嘴唇偏过头不看他。你说每次都想着他，想着是他在蹭着自己，想着是他的嘴含着自己，想着是他在操自己，然后碧海说记不记得上上次在浴缸里做，还有上次在洗脸台上做，还有一次在厨房里做，他一边说一边低声笑了笑，唤醒了你之前的记忆，你害羞得无处可逃只能呜咽着叫着他的名字。</p><p> </p><p>“す、すかい…唔…嗯…すかい…”</p><p> </p><p>除此之外只能听到小玩具正在卖力工作的轻微嗡嗡声。</p><p> </p><p>碧海的手指一边摸蹭一边有水顺着阴唇流下，他凑上去伸出舌尖自下而上把那滴水卷进了嘴里。末了还又吸了一口。</p><p> </p><p>“碧海，插进来…嗯…快点，受不了了…”</p><p> </p><p>碧海并拢四指又在你下身摸了一把然后把粘液都抹到了自己的柱头上，捏着阴茎对准了你下面的小洞就插了进来，他仿佛也等不急了似的。本来你挂在他左手臂上的小腿不知何时被他放到了自己的腰上，你顺势把另外一条腿也勾上他的腰。</p><p> </p><p>来自阴蒂和阴道的双重快感不断地刺激着你的神经，你已经说不出完整的话只能发出一声又一声的娇喘。你每叫一下仿佛就在撩拨着碧海更快速地做着活塞运动。此时你们下面的皮肤接触拍打的声音已经盖过了小玩具的嗡嗡声。</p><p> </p><p>你先于碧海迎来了高潮。</p><p> </p><p>身下的感觉很奇怪仿佛有一股热潮想要喷涌而出但是碧海的粗大涨红的阴茎又堵在穴口。而此时碧海也感觉自己仿佛正在插一汪温热的泉水。</p><p> </p><p>你喘着气把小玩具甩在枕头边。碧海还继续在你体内抽插。他俯下身和你接吻，你左手抵着他的胸口感受着起伏，右手按上了他的乳尖。你感觉到碧海也快要到了，缠着他的舌尖讨好似的吸了一口。碧海把精液灌满了你的下身。</p><p> </p><p>你们保持着面对面的姿势双双躺倒，都还喘着气沉浸在愉悦中没有缓过神来。你双手勾上碧海的脖子把整个脸埋在他颈窝里。</p><p> </p><p>“累了。”说完你又往前蹭了蹭。碧海感觉自己又快被你蹭硬了。</p><p> </p><p>当呼吸平复后，碧海维持着抱着你的姿势又来了一发，他不断往前顶弄操着你的小肉穴，你脑子里只剩下这个人怎么体力这么好的想法。你累得完全不想动，只有嗓子还喊得出声音，你故意叫得又甜又响，仿佛是对刚刚他在你耳边低语的报复。</p><p> </p><p>你只听见碧海在你耳边不停说着：</p><p> </p><p>“宝贝，你好会叫。”</p><p> </p><p>“你上面和下面的小嘴都好会吸。”</p><p> </p><p>“夹得我爽死了你知不知道。”</p><p> </p><p>“我好喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>在你还有印象前，你只记得他把你抱进了浴缸。</p><p> </p><p>再睁开眼睛时，你发现自己被他从后面抱在怀里，不想吵醒身后的人你放慢动作伸手拿过床头柜上的手机，按开一看显示“07:48”，放回手机时碰到了床头柜上另一样粉色的物体，在看清的瞬间昨晚的记忆全部苏醒。然后你想起来最后果然又在浴缸里做了一次，就像上次一样。</p><p> </p><p>羞死了，你想，恨不得整张脸都埋进被子里。</p><p> </p><p>身后的人动了动，你赶紧又闭上了眼睛装鸵鸟，可还是没有逃过碧海的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, my lady. ”</p><p> </p><p>他凑上来在你脸上亲了一口，下巴上的胡茬贴在你脸侧痒痒的。他的声音带着明显的鼻音，你知道他早上醒来的时候一贯会这样。</p><p> </p><p>“下次来我家好不好。”你用鼻子蹭着你的后颈说道，“前几天在墨西哥城的餐厅跟主厨学了道新菜，想做给你吃…”</p><p> </p><p>他收紧了一点抱在你身上的手臂，伴随着他吹拂在你脖颈后的呼吸，你又睡了过去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>